<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mischievous CoWorkers by aleysiasnape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707171">Mischievous CoWorkers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape'>aleysiasnape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Co-workers, F/M, Fluff, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione finds out from Lucius and Rodolphus how Severus kept his Potions Storeroom nice and neat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>lucius malfoy/hermione granger/ rodolphus lestrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Tropes &amp; Fandoms 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mischievous CoWorkers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Tropes and fandom roll April 15, 2020.  I picked the Trope: Co-Workers. Pairing: Lucius/Hermione/Rodolphus.  I used Grammarly for my beta. Any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.</p><p>And I full filled the lucius malfoy/rodolphus lestrange square on my HHbingo card.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione Granger eased herself into the chair, waiting for her two co-workers, Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange, to show up.   She sipped the calming hot tea to settle her nerves.  Re-shelving the entire library by herself was a chore. And it showed in her muscles. <i> Now if I can talk one of them into giving me a nice massage. </i></p><p>Minerva was the Headmistress of the school, and she appointed Hermione to be Deputy Headmistress.  She noticed how tired Hermione looked. "Lass, I should have picked someone else."</p><p>"Who would do a better job, Minerva? Sometimes like this, I miss Severus."</p><p>"I do too, Hermione."</p><p>They heard chuckling and turned their heads to see Lucius and Rodolphus smirking.</p><p>"What the devil have you two been up to?" Minerva scolded them as they sat next to Hermione.</p><p>"Nothing Headmistress. We found Severus' old notes on how to keep his potions storage safe.  The spell itself was funny."</p><p>"Well, spit it out. We're obviously the only ones here." Hermione waved tiredly with her hand, outstretched. </p><p>"<i>Knowitallites alphabitus</i>," Rodolphus grinned gleefully.</p><p>Hermione huffed. "Really, he couldn't come up  with a better spell or solution to rearrange the potions?"</p><p>Lucius smirked, "That's Severus for you. Headmistress with your permission, I would like to go through his old things in his chambers. Since I was his oldest and dearest friend."</p><p>"Of course, Lucius."</p><p>"Since that's settled, who would have the honor of giving me a nice, relaxing massage tonight?" Hermione decided to throw it out there for Lucius and Rodolphus.</p><p>Both men spluttered their coffees.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>